Shopping with Emmett
by Lilah Blackthorn
Summary: Bella's hungry and the only one around is Emmett, but what will he do to embaress her at the store?


**Bella's POV [one shot]**

**I mostly do one shots, dunno why tho. :P**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any body, but I sure wish I did, they belong to Meyer.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you like and dislike.**

---------------------------------------------------

I hated it when Edward left me with a 'babysitter' but most of the time it was Alice, and I just liked to make her happy. It was the massive amounts of clothes she made me try on, that irritated me. Or when she insisted on painting my nails, and doing my hair. I usually just sat down in her huge bathroom and suffered in silence, and pretended to be in my happy place where Edward always was. But this time he was leaving me with Emmett, yes Emmett! I was no doubt going to be made fun off most of the time for my clumsiness. All the Cullen's were going hunting this time except Emmett, so it was going to just be the two of us. Ugh!

I tried to stray away from him but some how, must me the super senses, he always came to bug me. I was sitting in Edwards bedroom doing my home work when he decided he left me alone long enough.

He opened the door slightly and peeked his head in. "Whatcha doing Bella?"

"Home work." I sighed with out looking up, home work was the bane of my existence.

"Oh." he just stood there not saying anything.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I was just hoping he would leave, I was almost finished with my homework.

"Nothing." then he shut the door and left.

Geez, he always did something like that just to annoy me. I finished my essay for history and headed down to the living room to where Emmett was watching a football game. I went and sat down next to him.

"Whatcha doing, Emmett." I asked matching his question from earlier.

He looked over at me with a smile on his face. "Watching TV."

"Oh." Then he went back to watching it, it was almost over, I think.

I was hungry so I decided to go to the kitchen to find me something to eat. I went to the fridge and opened it but there was nothing in it. What the heck there is no way Edward would have forgot something so, so human. I opened up cupboards and drawers and every available space in the kitchen, nothing. My stomach growled, I was really hungry, but what was I going to do my car was at home and I had to be here for three days. So I decided to ask Emmett if he could drive me to the store for something to eat. I walked into the living room and he was sitting upside down on the couch yet again.

I shook my head, "Emmett is that your favorite way to watch a game?" I said as I walked over to look at his face.

"Well of course, did you just figure that out?" he said with a huge grin.

"There is nothing to eat Em and I'm hungry, will you take me to the store please?" I said sweetly as possible.

"You are so human, Bella." He said as he flipped off of the couch, and grabbed my hand and drag me to the garage.

"Well get in." he said cause I just stood there.

"Which one?" I was standing in front of Rosalie's red convertible and Carlisle's Mercedes.

He left then came back with a set of keys, I was still just standing there. "The Mercedes, Bella. The sun is shining today, duh!" he said as he smacked his forehead. "You can be so slow sometimes." he said as he climbed in the car.

"Oh yeah." I mumbled as I blushed.

By the time we reached the store the sun had set enough for him to come out of the car. We pulled in the parking lot and before I could get fully out of the car he was already gone. I stopped and looked around, when my eyes hit the front door he was standing there with his arms crossed tapping his foot.

"Hurry up Bella, I thought you were hungry."

I sighed and speed walked trying not to fall on my face to where he was standing. He left for a second and got a cart when we walked into the store he stopped and jumped up into the cart and sat down.

"Emmett what are you doing??" I said as I looked around, people where giving us dirty looks.

"Ooohhh push me, push me Bella." he said smiling over at me.

"Why do you always have to embarrass me?" I said as I walked over and started pushing the cart, the sooner I got this over with the sooner we could leave.

I headed down the closest isle to get away from the staring.

He put his hands up as if they were on a steering wheel and starting moving them in circles like he was driving. When I stopped to put some juice in the cart he imitated brakes, "Errrrrrrr." I sighed and tried to walk faster, when I came to the end of the isle he yelled, "STOP!!" it scared me and I stopped dead.

"Why did you yell at me?" I asked.

"You didn't put your blinker on." he stated simply. "Okay there, right turn."

Oh god, why is he doing this to me? When I turned and started down another isle where the cereal was he started shaking, "Oh no, Bella oh no! I'm coocoo for coco puffs, I want those." he said as he pointed to a box of cereal.

"Emmett you don't eat food." I said.

"Fine, run then! The guy on that box looks like he wants to eat me. No I don't want to be eaten please run Bella." he said as he ducked in the cart.

I grabbed a can and threw it at his head it ricocheted and hit a box of cereal where it broke open and rice crispy cereal starting flowing on the floor.

"Bella why did you go and do that?" Em said as he started shaking his finger at me. "That's a bad Bella, now you are grounded." He jumped out of the cart and picked me up and ran with the cart until we were on the other side of the store.

"I don't wanna clean that up." He said as he put me back down, then he hopped back into the cart. "Okay let's go, my rides not over." then he continued to act like he was driving, with blinkers, brakes, and even windshield wipers threw the whole store. I hurried up the fastest as I could go to get the hell out of there. When we went up to the register to pay for the food I remembered that I left my purse at my house. Dang it now I was going to have to ask Em for money, I hate asking for money from anybody but I was hungry and I needed food.

I gave Emmett my sweetest fact I could, "Emmett could you please pay for it? I forgot my money at home, I will pay you back."

He sighed and hopped out of the cart, "So you want me to pay for YOUR food that YOU are going to eat?"

I bated my eyelashes, "Yes."

"Fine but just this once." He paid for the food and grabbed all the bags before I could even reach for one. Then we headed for the car but when we reached the front door it was pouring down rain. Emmett went with inhuman speed to put the bags in the car, I figured that the would be nice and come back for me since it was dark and nobody around.

I waited but he didn't then I heard him yell from the car, "Hurry up Bella, come on it's raining cats and dogs out here I don't want to get wet."

That ass, I hurried as fast as I could to the car and by the time I got in I was drenched from head to toe.

I looked over at Emmett and he wasn't even wet at all, not even a drop. I glared at him and he just smiled "Hmmm… did you know you are a little wet?" he said with a smile.

Ugh!! "Yes Emmett." he turned the car on and we headed back to the house, I am never going to the store with him, EVER again!


End file.
